


I can't think of a clever title : (

by Frog_that_writes



Series: Neurodivergent 99 [1]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Autistic Character, Autistic holt, author is autistic but i dont experience it the same way holt does, nerodivergent character, so tell me if my portrayl is offensive yo, we stan projection!!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 20:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18213290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frog_that_writes/pseuds/Frog_that_writes
Summary: No one had ever doubted that Raymond Holt was autistic.





	I can't think of a clever title : (

For Holt, people knowing about his autism was never an issue. He didn't always understand the jokes the other children his age were making, but it was never for lack of intelligence. If anything, he was too smart, more interested in books than whatever the latest pop culture fad was. Even the slight bullying this inspired at times seemed to fly right over his head, him misinterpreting sarcasm for genuinity. He was used to people making the assumption, even long before his parents made the decision to get him a formal diagnosis. They had understandably been worried that the label may make things worse than they already were for for an unusually smart and unafraid to show it black child, but in the end it only made things easier. Child Holt took the diagnosis in stride, and read every book available on his disorder, whether he was able to fully understand them or not. 

Sometimes people reacted with the same disgust that they did when they found out he was gay, and it did make it slightly harder for him to become a cop and eventually a captain, but it was never an issue with those that mattered.

He still managed to found his own precinct, one full of some of the best detectives he had ever seen. He brushed off the jokes about his robot-like personality, and sometimes even joined in. He had long since learned to distinguish between light hearted fun and ill will. 

Sometimes being autistic made life harder, but it was such a big part of Holt's identity that he would never wish to be neurotypical. It was, afterall, just another thing that brought him and his squad closer. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments, but if yours is going to include anything negative towards autism, kindly reconsider your life and close out of this fic. Other wise, I would love to hear your thoughts :)


End file.
